Brent Gallaher
Brent Christopher Gallaher (born May 13, 1969 in Cumberland, Maryland) is an American saxophonist. video:Brent Gallaher Sax performing in a Masterclass He is the son of Linda (Swearingen) Gallaher and Christopher S. Gallaher. His father was a professor of music at Frostburg State University. The Gallaher family moved to Morehead KY in 1972 when Christopher was hired by the Morehead State University. Brent spent his childhood in the small college town. Being the son of a musician, Brent began studying music at an early age. At the age of 6, he began studying piano and throughout elementary school, Brent acted and sang in the university's musical theater productions. Brent began studying saxophone at age 11, studying with David Anderson. Brent was a quick and dedicated study and was playing professionally by age 16. David Anderson, Professor of Jazz and Studio Music at Morehead State, gave Brent the opportunity to play tenor saxophone with the college's top jazz ensemble. Brent played with MSU for two years and while with them was recruited by trumpeter Pat Harbison to study at the University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music. Brent visited the school and accepted a scholarship to study jazz at the prestigious music school. Beginning His Career In the fall of 1988, Brent moved to Cincinnati, Ohio and began his studies with Rick Van Matre and Pat Harbison at the CCM. Brent thrived in this creative environment, surrounded by other gifted musicians. He also had many opportunities to play with local and nationally know musicians. Some of the names include Cal Collins, Kenny Pool, Steve Schmidt, Art Gore, Wilbert Longmire, The Blue Wisp Big Band and the Psychoacoustic Orchestra. After 3 years at the CCM, Brent was offered a position on the famed Glenn Miller Orchestra.He toured with the ensemble from 1991 to 1992 and can be heard on their album Here We Go Again—1992 Victor.Brent Gallaher Network He returned to Cincinnati and the CCM in 1992 and in 1994 completed his Bachelors in Jazz Performance. While at the CCM Brent was featured was on their album Carnival of Life—1994, Alissa Records. After graduating, Brent continued freelancing in and around the Cincinnati area. As A Performer In November 1998, Brent was called to tour with the Tommy Dorsey Orchestra under the direction of Buddy Morrow. Brent was with the Dorsey band for just under a year. He returned to Dorsey in 2000 and was with them for an additional seven months. Brent has since been working as a freelance musician and has performed with the Blue Wisp Big Band, Cohesion Jazz Ensemble, Cal Collins, the Phil DeGreg Trio, the Ron Enyard Trio, Wilbert Longmire, Ed Moss Society Jazz Orchestra, and the Psychoacoustic Orchestra. The Cohesion Jazz Ensemble and The Psychoacoustic Orchestra are featured on J-Curve’s Cincinnati Jazz Collection Vol. 1 (1998) with Brent as a member. Brent also recorded with the Psychoacoustic Orchestra on Blackstone's Hidden Treasures—Cincinnati's Tribute to King Records' Legacy (2003). In August 2003, Brent completed the recording of his first CD Vanessa's Song and it was released in March 2004. This CD features Jim Connerley on piano, Jim Anderson on bass and Tony Franklin on drums. Brent recorded with Over the Rhine, in the fall of 2004, on their album Drunkard's Prayer—Virgin/Back Porch Records.Drunkard's Prayer He can also be heard on The Jazz Circle’s debut CD Joshua, which was released March 2006. March 2010 marked the release of Brent's second recording project titled Lightwave. This features the talents of Dan Karlsberg on piano, Steve Whipple on bass and Anthony Lee on drums. Presently, Brent continues to freelance and can be heard with a wide variety of groups including the Vintage Keys Project, the Pete Wagner Orchestra, the Blue Wisp Big Band, the Art Gore Quartet, the Cincinnati Pops Orchestra and the Kentucky Symphony. As A Teacher Brent Gallaher has been teaching saxophone, improvisation and piano since the early 90's and continues doing so today. He has a private studio of students ranging from elementary school to post graduate students. He currently is an instructor at the University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music and is a member of their faculty Jazztet. Discography As leader V&B Records * 2003: Vanessa's Song * 2010: Lightwave As a sideman * 1992: Here We Go Again, Glenn Miller OrchestraAll Music | Here We Go Again credits * 1994: Carnival of Life, Cincinnati College Conservatory of Music Jazz Ensemble and Combo * 1997: For the Love of It, Deborah Locke * 1998: Cincinnati Jazz Collection Vol. 1All Music | Cincinnati Jazz Collection Vol. 1 credits * 2003: Hidden Treasures—Cincinnati's Tribute to King Records' LegacyHidden Treasures * 2004: Drunkard's Prayer, Over the RhineDrunkard's Prayer * 2005: Kentucky Symphony Orchestra Salutes Frank Sinatra, an American Icon * 2006: Joshua, The Jazz Circle References Category:Saxophonists